Silver Princess
by Sydney Lopez
Summary: This is a poem. I created a new character at a new state but surrounded by the original characters. But on chapter 8, it'll be a different format. I would like to know what you guys think of the story.
1. Destroying Evidence

"I never believed he would do it,"

cried a little girl, sobbing on the couch.

With a little book like her takes a lot of wit.

But the agents wanted to hear her vouch

her cousin's death on the street near the school.

Like all suspects, she lied about the information they received,

trying to make their agency look like a fool.

But their knowledge of that doesn't allow them to be relieved

that the killer is still out there wandering around.

But this little girl seems to be acting like she wants to be found.

"Alright, I've killed my cousin. By self defense,"

she hollered, with a silver fanning crown appearing.

Before they could make jump up and shot her with their little sense,

their bodies were on the floors bleeding

from the wounds the girl had given them.

The girl was a bionic who had no control over her robotic self.

She had to find help before the family used her as a weapon to condemn.

Drat, I'm on my own again, she thought to herself.

One family she could go to without being tracked:

she found the tracker and got it to detract.

She packed a hiker's bag with the things she needed.


	2. Running Away

**Running Away**

She packed a hiker's bag with the things she needed.

She walked out of the door while she thought of the address of the family

as the house she left had faded

when she reached the end of the block as the sun glimpsed silvery

highlights in the girl's long brown hair.

When she came to the Greyhound Bus Station,

she paid at the front desk for the bus fare

from Sheridan, CA to Boston.

There she hid in the bathroom stall.

But the girl just wanted to be left alone by passersby as they were appalled

of how the light bounced off her silver highlighted hair before it was time

for her to go but passersby gave her all the money they had left including the dime.

She got on the bus as the folks waved goodbye

There she played on her cousin's Gameboy to pass the time

On one of the stops, an old man had sat down beside her and told her stories of Shanghai.

When she got to Boston, she asked around for the family's address but by noontime

a man in an electric wheelchair appeared in front of her when she was under an oak tree

having herself a hot dog and said, "Are you looking for the Berderhill Family?"

She looked at him sadly while still eating nodded feeling rather thirsty.

She handed him a piece of paper as light appeared on her silver skin barely

seen by the human eye but the man didn't seem to take notice.

Though the girl was scared he would but nothing.

The man puts on his glasses and said, "I have my own faults but this is doubtless."

Now the girl took part of her hair and started braiding.

"What's your name, Child?" asked the old man.


	3. Mutant Mansion

**Mutant Mansion**

"What's your name, child?" asked the old man.

"I don't have one," said the girl.

"Not even your real name?" asked the old man, puzzled, holding out a hand.

"If I do, I don't know it," said the young world.

"What's your human name?" he asked.

"Bonita, But I shouldn't talk to strangers," she said.

The old man nodded and takes his hand back.

"Follow me, Bonita," said the old man and he lead

the girl to a house in the middle of a park

since the city was approaching the lightless dark.

The girl was still hungry since she just had the hot dog today.

"Are you still hungry?" asked the man as they entered an office.

The girl nodded; but how he knew, she thought,

Wow, this is a big room she thought again, of the man's place.

Then a woman came into the office with white hair.

Bonita thought, "That woman maybe is like me but her hair is white."

"Yes, Bonita. Her hair is white but you don't share

The same powers as I understand. You will learn to use them to fight,"

Said the old man who is now behind a desk,

"Storm, please take Bonita to the kitchen and give her some bisque."

"Come along, Bonita," said Storm


	4. Panic

**Panic**

"Come along, Bonita," said Storm

As Bonita followed the woman, the house was bigger than she ever dreamt of

as a staircase large as ever to her eyes had taken form.

She and the woman had gone down the hall as the stairs disappeared as she smelt mauve.

"Are there any kids here I could play with?" asked Bonita

To Storm as they turn the corner to a small kitchen.

Before she answered, "There are kids here with powers like me," answered Bonita.

Storm looked down and nodded, "But you came to the right place, ion.

But I'm not going to ask how you answered that before me since Professor Xavier

has the same mindreading power."

So I have to be on my best behavior,

thought Bonita as Storm stopped her.

"You don't have to be afraid," answered Storm as she faced the child.

"But I am since I ran away from home when I killed some people," cried Bonita

forgetting that she was hungry for food as Storm smiled.

"But you are safe from humans who want to misuse you as if you were a tool, Bonita.

Soon we'll find a name for you but now Xavier and other professors including myself

Will help you find who you really are," said Storm as she dished some bisque

into a bowl, thinking to herself

if the child was the most dangerous, and handed it to the child who knew of the risk.

Bonita heard of what Storm thought and wondered of what Storm held.

Bonita lifted her arm creating a silver metal band as she took the hot bowl from her hand

as she grabbed the spoon from Storm and started to stuff her mouth as she smelled

the food, hoping her stomach can withstand.

"Slow down, Bonita," cried Storm, as she was stood surprised and apprehensive.


	5. Questions

**Questions**

"Slow down, Bonita," cried Storm, as she was stood surprised and apprehensive.

Bonita slowed down when a man came into the kitchen looking rather tired.

The little girl looked up at him and screamed at the man who was impassive

At first but then quickly covering his ears cowering almost in a fetal position as if wired

Metallic claws suddenly appeared in his hands and the girl stopped screaming.

Suddenly, there was a crowd at the door looking into the kitchen.

"Who in the world are you?" yelled the man when his claws disappeared steaming.

"Bonita, sir," whimpered the girl, looking like she was going to cry in the kitchen.

Storm snatched the bowl as she was guiding Bonita out of the kitchen in a hurry.

Things seemed, to Bonita, really blurry.

The next morning, Bonita was awoken by kids roaming the halls.

She was confused on why they were roaming.

"Good Morning, Bonita," said the old man in the wheelchair as the girl remained in awe.

"Why are they roaming the halls for, sir?" asked Bonita, hearing a lot of kids blaming

others for some things that she heard before and some she had not.

"Have you ever been to school with housing before?" asked the man sounding surprised.

"No, sir. I've been to a public school in California," said the girl, seeing a kid get caught

by Storm who had previously advised

her not to be scared on what was going on in the mansion.

"Don't worry, Bonita. And please call me Professor Xavier," said the man.

"But I haven't gotten a lot of clothes for school, Professor. And I want to be on my best behavior," she said, thinking on her actions

as she did a thorough scan

of her future schoolmates

as she was sure she was late.

"You'll have to wait until we get you settled in," said Xavier,

"Walk with me. I want to introduce you to your other future teachers."

So she walked with the man who brought her in and seeing everyone's behavior.

"Is Storm a teacher here, Professor Xavier, sir?" asked Bonita, seeing her of one of the chasers.

"Yes. Also Wolverine, the man you saw last night. You caught him by surprised, my dear child.

You have an excellent pair of lungs," Xavier said, looking at her with a gentle smile.

"I used to scream for help whenever my cousins pick on me," answered Bonita, thinking of her own exile.

"Tell me, how would you get here away from family and not knowing anyone?" he asked while he stopped next to an aisle.

"I took the Greyhound. I killed a cousin who tried to attack me a few blocks from school.

And I killed two feds who were investigating his murder.

So I came here from Sheridan, California from my family who were cruel.

I'm one they call a changer,"

explained Bonita, feeling butterflies as she told her side.

"Do you know your mother, child?" asked the professor, who seemed eager of her answer.

Bonita shook her head, since her memories of her were fuzzy, "I'm told she died."

I'll bet they lied, thought Professor Xavier as he and Bonita chattered.

Later that day, a man with blue fur met in the office Bonita and Xavier have talked.

"Wanted to see me, Professor?" he asked.

Xavier nodded, "I would like to ask you if you would interested in taking in a child and don't be shocked."

"Who is this child?" he asked again, his tone now unmasked.

Xavier hands him a file, "McCoy, you have to be gentle this one. She may be dangerous."

"Are you careless?"

"No. She has no one but herself right now and she gets scared easily," explained Xavier,"Besides, you, undoubtedly, know her mother. She has the mother's high school

picture with you standing about 2 rows behind the poor woman."


	6. A Year Later

**A Year Later**

"Bonita, we have decided to allow you to attend Xavier's School for Special Youngsters.

So we still have not given you a code name yet but you can chose one if you want,"

announced Professor Xavier to Bonita who looked eager.

Since Bonita appeared, she had been stuck with Beast who seemed kind of on the haunt.

"But do I have to be with Beast, professor?" asked Bonita, whining.

The professor nodded, "You know that he has to take care of you until

you're old enough to be on your own unless otherwise," Bonita heard him thinking.

The other teachers stood up and left as Bonita dredged out of the room with a chill.

Beast caught up with her, "Mind showing me your photo album?"

She nodded and they went to his quarters where she kept it hidden.

"You don't know who my mother is, do you?" she asked.

"No, I don't. I know a lot of others. But it's been awhile since high school."

At that point, she went to the book shelf and pulled out a big book and the pictures unmasked

out of the edges of the book, "Do you know your mom?" Beast asked as he sat on a stool.

Bonita shook her head, "I vaguely remember. Every time I do, it's a bit fuzzy."

She brought the album over, sitting on a desk chair, going through the pages.

She stopped at one page and gave it to Beast pointing to a group picture at a girl of aurae.

He said, "I know her but not that well. She claimed she didn't have a lot of choices."

"Like what? What was she doing? Why leave me?"

"She wouldn't tell me. Back then I didn't have this blue fur but I was beastly."

"So states your sports shirts," said Bonita, sneering.

Beast looked up, growling, "You even got her smart mouth."

Bonita laughed and Beast couldn't help but laugh as their bonding was calming

once again: the day Beast became her guardian, their relationship didn't go south.

"But I know she said her folks called her Silver Princess," said Beast, silently chuckling.

"But what was her human name?" asked Bonita, sounding anxious to hear.

So on Beast and Bonita went on briefing

as the others were listening to their conversation

so this went into Xavier's ear.

"So their bond isn't just a mere coincidence," said Xavier, as he looked out the window.

"No, it doesn't appear so," said a stranger, behind the maestro.

"So, she goes into your class tomorrow, Magneto?" asked Xavier.


	7. Accepting Magneto's Authority

**Accepting Magneto's Authority**

"So, she goes into your class tomorrow, Magneto?" asked Xavier.

"Yes, she will. What can she do?" asked Magneto, with a smirk.

"She's like you, but also Jean Grey's," said the professor, thinking of Bonita's behavior.

Magneto thinks about how the humans would be going berserk.

"She starts tomorrow," said Magneto, getting up and walks out.

"What have I done? She's only a child," thought the professor, thinking of the deal.

That night when Beast told Bonita, Beast wanted to shout.

He didn't want Bonita to go: he came to think of her as his own and he mightn't heal

from the wound when Bonita would be dead by Magneto

"Bonita, I honestly don't want to lose you to him," said Beast, lying on a pillow.

"I know you don't want that," said Bonita, stroking Beast's hair.

"Tell you what: I'll strike up a deal with Xavier that I'll help him and the X-Men team

about our whereabouts and purpose; sound fair?"

asked Bonita, thinking about those nightmarish screams.

She never knew her mother entirely but she doesn't want to leave the only place

she called home and the only person she considered as a father.

Beast nods in agreement; the next morning, Bonita walks into Xavier's office with grace.

"Professor, I have a proposition to strike with you which might not bother

you once I spell it out," said Bonita with confidence.

Of course, thought Xavier, which would a great balance.

So Bonita saw an old man in the hall as she came out of Xavier's office.

"Hello, I'm Bonita. You must be Magneto," said Bonita, as she approached the man.

"Mystique, take our young pupil outside to the car," he said, as a girl appears with a hiss.

As Bonita was leaving with the girl, Beast approaches as the girl did a scan

on him as Bonita nodded, "He said yeah, Beast. Please don't worry."

Beast gives Bonita a hug goodbye.

The girl yanked Bonita away from Beast who handed her something in a scurry.

Bonita heard the girl's thought: damn I wish she should die.

The girl throws Bonita in the car and as Bonita sat up she looked down at her hand.

As she looked, she saw a small envelop and opened it and quickly had it scanned.

"What's that?" shouted the girl as she sat in the front passenger seat

reaching for the items and she screamed in pain.

"Reach my stuff again, you'll lose that hand," growled Bonita, looking at deceit.

Bonita didn't care that the girl's hand was sprained.

"At least I'll find out what it says later on," said the girl.

"If you can find it after I'm really done with it," Bonita said.

Magneto got into the car as Bonita thought she may never see the school again as her world began to twirl.

Before she closed her eyes, the papers disappeared into her hand and the letter she read.

"How old is she?" asked Mystique, who changed into her true self.

"She's 8," said Magneto, thinking of what Xavier said about the girl's stealth.

As she slept, one line was going over in Bonita's mind, "I'll be with you."


	8. Sabertooth

As she slept, one line was going over in Bonita's mind, "I'll be with you." Bonita tried to think of all the things she learned at the school. But not at the pace that Magneto and Mystique have got her going. She's been going mostly in circles of insanity of trying to get a hold of Beast and Professor Xavier. Hopefully, Professor Xavier might be able to track her on the mind fielding control thing of his that he always talks about. She had never been stuck like this before.

Bonita was in Magneto's secret lair of bricks and metal near the Statue of Liberty. Bonita had been there for 3 years now, in the middle of winter. It's December, for crying out loud, thought Bonita.

Magneto walks in with Toad and Sabertooth, not in a good mood. He's always in a foul mood, thought Saber-tooth, unaware that Bonita heard him loud and clear.

Mystique comes in shortly afterwards, but this time towards Bonita. She quickly changes to Beast as she continues coming toward Bonita who is now on alert. Bonita quickly changes into an unnaturally metal elephant in a rather small compound.

"MYSTIQUE! ENOUGH!" yelled Magneto.

"She didn't give us the right Intel on getting the Propulsion weapon," screeched Mystique. "You do realize that I knew what Intel she was feeding us because I was standing next to her?" asked Toad, "I saw where she was looking and how she got it. So it's not her fault."

"I do realize that you were there. But it wasn't the right Intel," said Mystique, trotting off to another room still very much livid. She didn't change back to her real self. Bonita changes back but still weary of what the others would do. "Thanks, Toad. But what's the beef between you and her?" asked Bonita, ready to get pounced on any second now.

There was silence between them for several minutes. Bonita hears all of their thoughts within that moment before Magneto took off in the direction that Mystique went. Toad went off to go work with what weapons they had. Sabertooth still stood in the same spot. Bonita approached him with a damp rag to help get some of the dirt off of him. Sabertooth always seems to be getting himself beat up by Wolverine, thought Bonita.

"Bonnie?"

That was Sabertooth's pet name for her. She looked up at Saber-tooth with mournful eyes. Sabertooth said silently, "Don't cry. You'll be fine."

"I want to go home. I don't belong here," said Bonita. A tear slowly goes down her face but Sabertooth gently wipes it off with his hand. "Why are you nice to me for, Saber?"

"You seem so sad and lost. And pretty," said Sabertooth, giving her a pleasant grin. He always reminded Bonita of one of the cats there in Sheridan. That cat always gotten into trouble but he always came out of it with what looked like a grin.

Bonita gently gives Sabertooth a kiss on the cheek. Sabertooth was actually growing on her. But then, Beast's _I'll be with you_ came into her mind without a moment's hesitation and she jumped away from Sabertooth, surprising him. She looked down where the rag was. It was in Sabertooth's left hand and she wondered how he managed to get a hold of it while she gave him the kiss.  
"I was trying to give you a hug," said Sabertooth, sounding guilty as he tries handing Bonita the rag. When he said that, Bonita suddenly remembers the sensation of his arms around her sides. She grabs the rag and runs off into her room, locking the door behind her. Sabertooth came after her, confused, banging on the door, said, "Bonnie, what did I do? Please let me in." It had sounded as if Sabertooth was crying.

"Please, stop. I need to think," yelled Bonita. She was also confused herself. She was only 11 years old and had hit puberty just a few months ago.

As she had her room to herself, Sabertooth sat along the wall in front of the door. In his mind, he was thinking about Bonita. She may be a child to a lot of people but he actually loved her. Bonita realized that just the month before because she had been looking at him the same way that he was looking at her and she told him that she knew.

But he'd never touched her. It never had crossed his mind. Not till now. And the way she looked a moment ago caused him to believe that he'd hurt her. I will never hurt Bonnie, he thought, she's special to me.

He hears Bonita screaming and crashing in her room. He wanted to go in to find out if she was alright. But her door was locked. Maybe I should get Toad to get the door to open, thought Sabertooth, but then, everyone has been on edge lately. He sat on the floor thinking about getting Toad to help open the door to Bonita's room. It seemed like hours had gone by, thinking and worrying.

Suddenly, he heard her door unlock and open. Sabertooth looked to see if she was going to come out but she didn't. Her door was barely cracked that the light from her room. So he got up and came into her room to find out what was going on.

When he came in, Bonita was on her bed fixing her PlayStation. Her room was clean and tidy and well-lit for an 11 year old girl. It smelt nice, too, he thought. "Thank you, Saber," said Bonita, still not looking up.

"What's wrong?" asked Sabertooth.

Bonita stopped what she had been doing and looked up at him. She looked amazing and didn't have that 11 year old face that she had before. "I've been feeling really confused lately and I'm sorry that I caused you to think that you'd hurt me. That wasn't it. Some memories keep coming in unexpectedly and tonight…" said Bonita, trailing off in thought.

Sabertooth quickly grabbed a chair to sit down. He really wanted to hear what she had to say. Bonita looked at him amusingly, almost giggled. Then, she put her PlayStation off to the side and gotten off her bed going to her computer which was off to the corner of her room. There on the desk was a picture of Beast and Bonita at the School of Gifted Youngsters.

"Did you know my mother was called Silver Princess? I don't have any memories of her. I really don't know if I do or not," said Bonita, looking like she was reminiscing at the picture. Then she looked up at Sabertooth, almost admiring him. "Is that all you think about? Thinking about what makes me happy?" asked Bonita, curious of what he would say.

"Of course, I do. My head maybe filled with rocks and work with Magneto but I still always think of you, no matter where I am," said Sabertooth, feeling almost childish answering her question.

Bonita laughs. Not a sinister laugh but a whole heartedly sound of a laugh. He always liked her laughing. "Saber, you don't act like you're a bad person. So why are you working for someone who wants to dominate the world and treats you like you're nothing?" she asked.

"I don't have a choice. He saved my life. I want to pay off my debt to him by doing what he asks me to do," said Sabertooth, without batting an eye. "You always have a choice. If you're not comfortable doing what he asks you, then you shouldn't do it," said Bonita, sounding worried. She puts the framed picture back on her desk and quickly closes and locked the door. Sabertooth now wonders what she plans to do next.


	9. That Unforgivable Sacred Moment

**Part 9: That Unforgivable Sacred Moment**

She puts the framed picture back on her desk and quickly closes and locked the door. Sabertooth now wonders what she plans to do next. Things of what she thought of doing with Sabretooth but wasn't sure on how he would react. Sabretooth thought of what she was going to do but he had a feeling on what she was planning on doing. And he was prepared on doing it as long as it was for her. Surprisingly, she did what he assumed she would do.

Bonita carefully sat in his lap almost hugging him with her legs hanging off the arm of the chair. Sabretooth wrapped his arms around the girl in a protective hold and closing her into him, enjoying the smell of her hair and the sound of her heartbeat.

Suddenly, the metallic door of her room immediately ripped off the walls towards the outside hallway. The sound of the door ripping off startled Sabretooth and Bonita. There where the door was supposed to be stood Magneto and Mystique.

"Bonita, you're not supposed to do that. How many times do I have to tell you not to occupy Sabretooth whenever I need him at my disposal?" said Magneto, looking kind of amused while Mystique had an empty expression. Sabertooth slowly put Bonita down. Off at a distance, there was laughter coming from Toad who quickly appeared looking in at the two people who were locked in the room.

"None," said Bonita defiantly, feeling really confused about how she was feeling. Magneto's amusement quickly dissolved and turned leaving with Toad at his heels looking back at Mystique. "Make sure she's dealt with," yelled Magneto, as his voice echoed in the room and hallway.

Sabertooth roars, lifting Bonita into his arms and takes off, running past Mystique. Mystique tries grabbing Bonita from his arms but without success. Sabretooth pushes Mystique into the wall parallel of them, knocking her out temporarily.

"Sabertooth, stop," screams Bonita, looking back to Mystique, with fear in her eyes. Now, her stomach is in her throat. Before she knew, they had turned the corner as she saw Toad cackling at Mystique disappearing. Bonita never saw Toad laugh like that before and that made her scared. But what made her even more scared was Sabertooth continued running out of the doors that went to the other tunnels of pipes of steam. Did he even know where he was going, thought Bonita. She had the map in her head knowing where they were located but wasn't sure if he knew.

Everything was becoming a blur to Bonita as Sabertooth had stopped to take a breath. Sabertooth had managed to get to the woods a few hours later on foot still carrying Bonita's tiny unconscious body. He'd wondered if she was alright. He checked her breathing with one of his fingers near her nose and then an ear near her mouth. He sighed with relief.  
He needed to get water and he heard sounds of water nearby. So he walked to the sound with Bonita in tow. They get to the water and Sabertooth gently puts Bonita at the base of one of the trees. He had cupped his hands grabbing some water to his lips.

"Saber," whispered Bonita. Sabertooth turned around facing her. Bonita started to move away from the tree. Sabertooth approaches her, only touching her small face in the cup of his hand. "You're shivering," said Sabertooth, coming closer to her to warm her up.

"I'm fine," whispered Bonita, looking around, "Where are we, Saber?"

Sabertooth shrugged as she cuddles into him into an upright fetal position while he continues to rub his hands on her to warm up. "Why are you like this?" asked Bonita, almost in a sleepy tone.

Sabertooth didn't answer her question, now knowing that she could already hear his answer. "Thank you," sighed Bonita before she shifted a little bit giving Sabertooth a slight hug around his neck that kind of hung. Sabertooth held onto her throughout the night trying to figure out where to go next. When the light from the sun started to show in the night sky through the trees, Bonita woke up and looked at Sabertooth who looked really tired.

She planted a slight kiss on his lips as Sabertooth didn't budge at all. Sabertooth looked at Bonita when she came away from his face, looking rather confused. Then, he slowly laid her on the ground while still looking at her as he kind of gotten on top of her. Bonita situated herself so that it was easier for him to carefully move.

A few hours later, Sabretooth and Bonita were on the move again with a game plan to get to the mansion there in Boston. A few hours later, they had gotten to a road where a car was approaching near where they were. Bonita gotten onto the road to stop the car and saw who was in the car came as a surprise to her.

The car slowly stopped with a shocked Storm with Beast. Beast got out of the car and ran to hug Bonita. "How are you? I've missed you so much," said Beast, sounding really excited that he's seeing her. "I'm alright, dad," said Bonita, feeling relieved that she's in good hands.

Beast then quickly was rushing Bonita to the car when she snatched her arm out of his hand. "I'm not going back without Sabertooth. He got me out," said Bonita, looking as if she was about to cry. Beast was confused and looked at Sabretooth with a bit of anguish in his eyes. Sabertooth was about to bolt when Storm got out of the car and started to look over Bonita, coming across a patch of pant legs with blood.

"I'm really alright, Storm. Sabretooth needs to come with us," said Bonita, sounding worried. "Did he hurt you?" said Storm, looking worried. Bonita shook her head, "I'm just on my period."

Sabretooth shuffled around a little when she said that. Beast eyed him suspiciously but quickly shrugged it off. "Come on, let's go," he said. Everyone gotten into the car, arriving to the mansion 4 hours later, as the Christmas lights went on. I barely remember it looking like this, thought Bonita.

Sabertooth was nervous as they came into the house with everyone singing the carols. Storm led Bonita and Sabretooth to the hospital wing. There, Storm performed the psych evaluations and blood tests on both Bonita and Sabretooth. When Storm left them alone to talk to Xavier about the tests, Sabretooth asked, "Should we tell them?" Knowing what he was referring, Bonita shrugged, not know what would happen if that news got out.

Bonita thought back to what happened. Sabretooth had carefully moved himself to know her when she situated herself for him. He wanted her so badly to be underneath him that entire night but he wouldn't have dared to do it out of fear. That moment was so pleasurable to both of them and yet, Bonita didn't know what was going on when Sabretooth occasionally cried out as if he were in pain.

Sabertooth thought about it as well. He felt awful that he did it to her and he was afraid that she might have gotten something from him. He was truly feeling guilty. He never felt so guilty in his life and yet he knew that she felt really good on him when he came into her.

"I gotta say that felt really good, Sabre," said Bonita suddenly, who felt really enthralled at the moment of the memory. "I think it's supposed to be between us, no one else," she added. Sabretooth nodded.

"That's our sacred moment, then?" asked Sabertooth, curiously. Bonita quickly nodded when Professor Xavier and Beast came in.


	10. Surprise! And Painful

"That's our sacred moment, then?" asked Sabertooth, curiously. Bonita quickly nodded when Professor Xavier and Beast came in.

Bonita woke up thinking about that night. She can't seem to forget but she also the daily reminder of the bump that seems to be growing on her body like a mole.

She immediately starts feeling sick and rushes to the bathroom to lose what she had just a few hours. Why am I feeling so sick, thought Bonita. There was a knock at the door and Bonita quickly gathered her composure.

"Come in," yelled Bonita, feeling weak while doing it.

Beast comes into the room looking grim with all that blue fur. There was a smell of the lavender perfume that she didn't recognize him using before she went to Magneto. Even that wasn't helping anything.

"Are you alright?" asked Beast, sounding worried about her. She shook her head as she wraps her arms around her stomach, "I can't stop feeling sick to my stomach." He approached her, putting a palm on her forehead. "You don't have a fever. You must've got the stomach bug that seems to be going around," said Beast, reservedly. The smell of lavender made her sicker in her stomach.

Bonita turned to rush to the bathroom but unfortunately hurled on the floor, missing Beast's Armani suit. As soon as she did that, she fell to the ground, fainting, only to wake up in the hospital wing feeling hungry. Beast sat next to her with Sabertooth at the far end of the bed looking at her. She sat up, feeling disoriented, and clutching her swollen stomach, "Where am I?"

"You are at the wing, Bonnie," said Sabertooth, not sounding to happy. I wish Beast could leave us alone, Bonita heard Sabertooth's line.

"Why didn't you say anything about being pregnant?" yelled Beast. Bonita slowly looked up raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't know I was. Why make such a big deal about me being pregnant, anyway?" said Bonita, still feeling hungry. Then she got a bombardment of Beast's angry rants flooding her mind. "STOP IT!" screeched Bonita, clasping her ears, rocking back and forth in a fetal position on the bed.

Sabertooth growled at Beast, who in turn, growled back. "You do realize that this could be dangerous to have?" asked Beast, still angry at Bonita while worried about her. He couldn't control the beating monster that seemed to be dancing in his chest as he saw her like this.

"How can I? I didn't know this could happen. Why be so angry at me if I don't know what's wrong with me? I can't help myself," said Bonita, feeling helpless, quickly laying on her side facing the opposite side away from Beast.

Sabertooth just stands there not showing any remorse to the child, thought Beast. "Leave her alone," said Sabertooth, still not showing any expression. "I'm hungry. Can I get some fries and burger? And maybe some Chinese stir fry with Shrimp Chow Mein. Please?" said Bonita, almost begging. Beast and Sabertooth both leave the room to get the food.

An hour and half later, Bonita had just finished off a pound of rice with soy sauce when Storm came in. "How are you…" Storm started to say, seeing the leftover food on the bedside table. She looked confused, looking at Beast and Sabertooth who just stood there in absolute awe.

Beast looks at Storm and then back at Bonita who seems to be falling asleep. "How long have she been eating?" asked Storm, quietly, while approaching Beast. "At least 45 minutes," whispered Beast, astonished that she ate that much. She eats like a teenager, thought Beast

8 days later, Bonita's stomach had gotten bigger. Storm carefully monitored the girl and the baby while Sabertooth was close to Bonita's side. It was becoming apparent that Bonita had no interest in Sabertooth, even though; Sabertooth was seemingly distant of her for the past 3 to 4 months of being there.

Bonita didn't want Sabertooth to leave and yet she couldn't make him stay. He seemed to be agitated that she was in the wing, thought Bonita. She was becoming confused about him and Beast.

A month later, Sabertooth disappeared. Bonita had a feeling that she wouldn't be seeing him stay until the baby's birth. She now wants it out of her body and feeling fat at the same time.

Beast and Xavier were in Xavier's office, sitting silently.  
It was Beast who broke the silence, "What's wrong with me? I don't understand it. She's unaware what could happen to her and yet I feel helpless of not helping her cope with it."

Xavier looked at his old friend, "Unfortunately, she took this path on her own accord. There's nothing you can do except be there for her when it's time. But right now, she needs a female guidance on how to control her body. Mystique didn't do it."

Bonita heard this, as Storm was checking the vitals on both her and the baby. "Storm, is something wrong with me?" asked Bonita, worried that she was in trouble. Storm stopped what she was doing and looked at Bonita. Then she gently touched one of the girl's small hands, gently saying, "No, there isn't anything wrong with you. You just need someone to help you to get through this difficult time. Makes sense?"

Bonita was about to answer when… BOOM!

The lights flickered in the wing as Storm and Bonita jumped when they heard the explosion. Bonita was gone in a flash, recognizing that it was Magneto and the group that did the explosion.

Magneto had Beast in the air as Beast was about to hurl himself at him when Bonita got there. "Bonita, so nice of you to show up," said Magneto. Bonita felt this anger rise in her seeing Beast in this. "Put him back down," demanded Bonita. Magneto looked at her curiously.

Mystique ran at Bonita. Bonita screamed at Mystique, throwing her back to where the door should've been. Toad whipped out his tongue toward Bonita and she dodged, only grabbing it with her arm and started to twirl in circles, making him lift off the ground. She threw him against the stairs, yanking his tongue, somewhat dislodging it to keep him from using it.

Sabertooth saw this and he ran toward her in attack mode. She turned to him, raising a hand as if to stop him. Suddenly, he started to float in the air and stopped at the same level as Beast, choking.

"I see that you've managed to do the same thing as me. Well, almost," said Magneto, looking admirably at Bonita and then turning his attention to Beast, pushing him back into Xavier's study. Xavier came out of the study in his wheelchair. "That's enough, Bonita," said Xavier telepathically. Bonita looked him confused.

Both stood still as they both exchanged looks. Magneto decided to take action between the two. He aimed at Bonita's swollen belly and Bonita started to scream in pain. "Not so tough, after all," said Magneto. Sabertooth fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"Don't do this, Magneto," said Xavier. Beast ran out of the study to a screaming Bonita, who was twisting and turning while protectively still holding her stomach, despite Magneto passing the physical barrier. "Stop, Magneto. Sabertooth, do something," screamed Bonita, still squirming in pain.

Then Magneto stopped, laughing, "Oh, that's right. Sabertooth did take a bit of a nosedive into you, didn't he, you little slut? Oh, well, better luck next time of getting the girl."

Magneto walks away with his beat up gang, limping away out of the hole they created. Bonita lay on the floor. "The baby. Something's wrong with the baby," said Bonita, sounding worried.

She was rushed down to the wing as Wolverine, Cyclops, Ice-man, and Pyro stood guard of the hole. Storm started to use the ultrasound machine when water came rushing out, soaking the floor and the bed. Bonita pushed herself up, screaming and pulling her wet pants off as she starts pushing. "Bonita, no. Don't push yet," yelled Storm.

"It hurts. I want it out," screamed Bonita, thrusting her pelvis in the air as she pushed. Beast positioned himself at the end of the table with the yellow lab coat that Bonita got him for his birthday 4 years ago.

He had the gloves on, getting Bonita stir-upped, inserting his large hands in her vaginal canal. He couldn't help by disapproving for her current actions but he was going to help her give birth to the one thing that was probably going to help her learn her lesson.

30 minutes later, a large pink thing came out screaming. Bonita had just blacked out from exhaustion and preeclampsia. The baby was 5 months premature but it looked healthy. 15 minutes later, Bonita came to and held the 8 pound juggernaut. 3 hours later, the baby died.

As it turns out, the baby had internal bleeding. Bonita named it Emily Jane McCoy. The preeclampsia was stopped and Bonita was walking about a month afterwards. Bonita wasn't the same person after Emily's death.


	11. Asgard

**Part 11: Asgard**

Bonita woke up on a cold floor, wondering where she was. As she woke, she was in a golden room with a strange man clad in golden armor. She trying to hear his thoughts confused as to who he was and where she was but to no avail.

"Where am I?" asked Bonita

"Welcome to Asgard. To whom am I speaking with?" asked the man, looking as though he was looking through her to the stars and about her.

Bonita looked at him questionably, "Who are you?"

He looked at her confused as well. She looks familiar, thought the man, "My name is Heimdall. May I acquire your name?"

"Bonita McCoy."

"Where are you from?" asked Heimdall, as guards from the bridge behind him started to come in. Bonita looked at them past Heimdall, even more confused. "Boston, Massachusetts," said Bonita, having a sneaking suspicion that she was going to be taken prisoner, as she continued looking at the guards.

"Am I going to have a problem getting back home?" asked Bonita, as she looked back.

"You're not going back until you give answers to Lord Odin," sneered one of the guards. Bonita looked at the guards again, "What makes you think that you're going to get me to answer them?"

The guards drew their swords and ran towards Bonita but they missed her as she quickly disappeared out the door at super speed. "Hmm. I like her already," said Heimdall, looking at the door, laughing, watching Bonita run further down the rainbow bridge.

Bonita manages to get to where it looked like stalls of a market before she stops. Crap, where am I, thought Bonita. A fanned crown appears on her head as she closes her eyes. She sees a clear map of where she's located until she hears, "There she is. Grab her."

She opens her eyes to look where the voice came from and saw a guard pointing at her. She smiles at him as he locks eyes on her. She waves, "Tugaloo," then disappears again. Bonita runs back to the first place she woke up to talk to Heimdall, only to find that there were guards guarding it. Shit, thought Bonita.

Bonita suddenly felt that she was surrounded the bridge. "I'm sorry, Bonita. I had no choice," said a voice behind her. Bonita turns to face Heimdall who was already five feet away from her.

Bonita sighed, "I was hoping you'd send me home." "Where is home?" asked Heimdall.

"Earth."

Heimdall's eyes widened. Bonita wondered what he was thinking. She felt one of the guards' hands on her right arm and she felt the need to fight.

She twirls above the guard twisting his arm, ripping it out of him as he screams. Then Bonita felt a shock through her body and her world darkens. It was a total darkness that seemed like a nightmare, stifling on her breathing. Bonita couldn't find a way out, panicking. Out of nowhere, she heard a loud voice, a woman's. "Bonita, follow my voice."

Bonita followed the voice until she saw the light getting brighter. When she came to, Bonita quickly sat up, seeing a woman's face and brown eyes to her left. Bonita panicked again and starts to move to her right only to be blocked by a guard. She pushed him as she slides off the metallic bed, against the wall, only to find that her feet and wrists were bound.

"LET ME GO!" screams Bonita, looking at the woman. The woman shakes her head, "I can't, Bonita."

"How do you know my name?" whispers Bonita, still holding the guard against the wall.

"Heimdall told me. Since I know your name, I think you should know my name. My name is Frigga," said the woman, approaching Bonita as she goes around the bed. Two chairs suddenly appear between them. "Guard, undo her bounds. She's scared as it is," ordered Frigga. The guard Bonita had against the wall started at Bonita's wrists and then her ankles. Bonita was still dubious as to what was going on.

"Go ahead and sit, child," said Frigga, as she was sitting down in one of the chairs. Bonita slowly approached the chair with suspicion. Frigga laughs, motioning to Bonita to sit. Bonita looks down at the cushion of the chair, then back to Frigga. Bonita quickly picks up the cushion, puts it back down; and lifts the chair looking. Frigga looked amused as Bonita was doing this. When she was done, Bonita looks at the woman again.

"Satisfied?"

Bonita slowly sat down. "What do you want?" asked Bonita, suspicious.

"Answers, of course."

"Hello, mother," said a male voice, coming into the room. Bonita stood up out of the chair and turned to the wall. "Loki, you spooked the poor girl."

"Sorry, mother. I see you started without father. He wouldn't be too happy about that," said the pale but handsome man.

Frigga gave Loki a stern look. "Bonita, why don't you sit back down? I'm not even done," said Frigga. "Why am I even here?" asked Bonita.

"Now, now. You owe us an explanation on how you came here without Heimdall activating the Bifrost," said Frigga, sternly.

"Bifrost? What Bifrost?" asked Bonita, facing Frigga and Loki, confused.

Frigga had a worried look, as well as Loki, giving each other a concerned look. "The Bifrost is the building that you woke up in, talking to Heimdall," said Loki.

"Oh, that's what it was. I had no idea," said Bonita, sarcastically, "Since I'm not from around here."

Bonita walks back and forth, notices a table of food. She felt hungry and approached the table. The food disappeared. "UGH! Really?" asked Bonita, turning back to the mother and son.

Frigga motioned to the empty chair again. Bonita gave a frustrated sigh and finally came to the chair, plopping down. "Ok, ask away, woman," said Bonita, as her stomach growls loudly. "Do you know who you are talking to, you wretched child?" growled Loki.

"I'm sure that I'll find out eventually, you ass. Damn, acting like you got a silver spoon stuck in your mouth," said Bonita, frustrated even more, rolling her eyes. Frigga belts out a laugh as Loki grimaced, "I see why Heimdall took a liking towards you."

"Wow, first day here and I got someone liking me," said Bonita, rudely.

"So, where are you from?" asked Frigga.

"Boston, Massachusetts, U.S.A., Earth. By the way, I'm sure Heimdall told you about this," said Bonita, sounding annoyed.

"He did. But I wanted to hear it from you. I'm not saying that I don't believe him. It's just the security of Asgard," said Frigga, looking dignified.

"Security? If you're talking about the number of guards that were patrolling the areas that I was in, that's one hell of a security detail. So you don't have to worry so much about that."

Frigga grinned as Loki stiffened. Bonita's stomach growled once again. "I'll take that as a compliment. I'll inform my husband of that matter. But what am I to tell the family of the guard whom you injured?" asked Frigga.

"What's his name?"

"Welch Bjornson."

"Allow me to work for him or his family as punishment," said Bonita, after a moment of thinking.

"I can't let you do that," said Frigga.

"Ok, then, whatever," said Bonita, snidely.

After a moment of looking at this young small girl, Frigga had to know, "How old are you? And where's your mother?"

"13 years. And my mom died. Why?"

"She must've said something to get you to act like you are."

Bonita sighed and got out of the chair, with her back to the woman and her son. "She didn't. She couldn't."

"How couldn't she?"

"She died giving birth to me."

Frigga sighed with regret and soon left. Loki just stood there. Bonita heard darkness in his mind. This is weird, thought Bonita. She turned to him, cautiously curious. "How can I read your mind?" asked Bonita, as Loki looked up surprised.

"What do you mean?"

"You're the first and only person here that I can read. Everyone else that I've met seemed to have blocked me."

Loki looked at her suspiciously. Then he left. Bonita turned to the table that HAD food on it. Food was now on it. She quickly gulped down the food.


	12. What Happened!

It's been 2 years since Bonita had given birth to a baby. She hadn't been the same since. Hank McCoy tried his best to parent her but to no avail. She's been acting angry towards everyone. Even doing outbursts to get what she wants. Hank knew deep down that she knew what she was doing was wrong. I still think she's grieving, thought Hank. Bonita surprised him last year on his birthday. She wanted him to adopt her, told him that she looked up to him. So they followed procedures and Bonita was soon a McCoy.

Bonita had been doing quite well this last year. She slowly started to change back to the girl he knew when he first met her. But she still had a dirty mouth, always using vulgar language. There were times he almost told her to wash her mouth with soap when Xavier gently calmed him down.

Hank McCoy sat in his lounge chair reading one of Bonita's books, Plato's The Republic, when he heard someone yelling out Bonita's name. Hank got up to find out what's going on. Bonita was coming down in her pajamas. She looked like she was awake.

Hank looked at her again only this time seeing that she sleepwalking. "Bonita, sweetheart. Wake up. You're sleeping walking again," said Hank, more worried this time. Last couple times she sleepwalked, she woke up instantly. But this time, she didn't.

She walked out the doors of the mansion as Hank followed along behind her as her roommate, Katie, followed behind him. They came to an open field when Bonita suddenly stopped. She then collapsed to the ground.

Bonita abruptly felt a sharp poke on her thigh forcing her to wake up from her dream. She looked over to who was poking her. Turned out it was one of the guards. "Oh, man. Really? This sucks balls, man," said Bonita, slowly stretching while giving a few farts and burps.

"Lord Odin wants to see you," said the guard, sounding just bored.

Bonita looked at him with sleep still her eyes. "Do I need to wash up to see him? I feel filthy and I have bad breath," said Bonita, wondering if she needed to do anything fancy. The guard shook his head as his eyes narrowed. Bonita knew what that look was about. She didn't need her telepathy ability to know what was on his mind.

"So is Mr. Bjornson alright? How is he holding?" asked Bonita, as she sat up to turn face him, expecting a beat down from the man. "He's dead, thanks to you," said the guard, sternly. "Can I see the family after seeing Odin?"

"You'll have to ask LORD Odin to see them."

Good to know, thought Bonita. She felt guilty on doing that to the guard. So the guard escorted her out of the room with the wrist bounds. Bonita looked at the other guards that she passed. "Look, I just want to say I'm sorry. I was wondering on what I could do to make up the fact that I killed one of you. I get it, I'll do the same thing if someone killed my fellow man," said Bonita, loud enough for the other guards to hear. She wanted them to know that she was sincerely apologetic. "Shut up, worm."

Bonita stopped and turned to face the guard, "Is that what I am? A 13 year old girl is called a worm? You know, I've lost my mother when I was less than a day old. And I lost my daughter when she was 3 hours old. I'm an orphan trying to find answers about her mother. And you call me a worm? I'm not telling you this to get sympathy. I'm telling you this to tell you that I KNOW HOW IT IS. How painful it is to lose someone. Whether they were your brother, your cousin, your wife, your sister, even your children. HOW CAN I HELP YOU?"

The guard shrugged, "I don't care on what you're saying." The guard forces her around and starts pushing her to what looked like the great hall.

They get to the other end of the great hall. Bonita soon felt watchful eyes of the nearby guards. There stood Frigga, the woman she met the day before, near an old man sitting in a chair too big for him.

"Do you know who I am, child?" asked the old man. Bonita notices that he had a golden metallic eye patch. "If I could hazard a guess, then you must be LORD Odin that I've been hearing so much about," said Bonita, gesturing to the guard with her head. The old man nodded.

"You've injured one of my guards yesterday at the Rainbow Bridge to the Bifrost, which later killed him. How do you plead?" asked Odin, sounding wise and humble. Bonita looked around to the guards and then spotted Heimdall. She gave a painful smile to him and looked back.

"I've told Frigga that I wanted to work for the family or the guard I've injured as a punishment. I've done worse than ripping an arm off someone. But I think I can redeem myself by helping the family with things around the house and such, if you don't want to kill me," said Bonita.

"I believe you can but not at the family's house. I suppose you were trying to deal with the guard who brought you here before me, am I right?" asked the king. Bonita both nodded and shook her head as she turned her attention to one of the crows. "You look huge for a bird," said Bonita, eyeing it curiously. Frigga and Odin both chuckled as the bird cawed aggressively at her. "I have no clue what you're saying, bird."

"Father, I'm back from my quest. Those Bifoldiers were massively difficult to win over but it was well worth it," said a male voice coming from behind Bonita. This voice was much different from Loki. And more confident, thought Bonita. "I suppose this is Thor, if I remember correctly from the Norse folklore," said Bonita, recollecting from her memories about the stories.

"Who daresay my righteous name?" asked Thor as he stopped to look at Bonita. She looked up at him amusingly. "Overstuffed confidence of a pig, that is," said Bonita.

"How dare you insult me in my presence, you insolent wretch?" yelled Thor, lifting his hammer in the air as if to call the thunder from the heavens. "I'm willing to take you on over an insult any day, now, Thor," said the child, trying not to laugh. She lifts the chains spreading them apart enough for the hammer to strike it.

"That's enough," ordered Odin. Bonita dropped her arms down to a sumo stance looking down to the floor, just laughing, "Oh my goodness, that was fucking priceless. Honestly, I can still fight you, big man. But your expression just topped it. Hahahahahahaha, ooohhhh. Oh, shit, I can't breathe. I can't breathe. That was just perfect. You made my day."

Thor gave her a confused look and looked back at his father still confused, "I don't get it. How can a small child be arrested?"

Bonita, still laughing, fell to the floor in a fetal position to breathe, "Oh, my gosh. Me a small child? I'm only 13, old man."

Thor shot her a stern look, "You're still small. You're not of Asgard."

"Who's your mother, Bonita?" asked Odin, interrupting the feud between Thor and the girl. Sensing the seriousness in the question, Bonita quickly stood up, facing the old king. "I only know her as of Silver Princess. I have a picture of her. It's the only picture I have of her," said Bonita, taking a tattered group picture, "If it's ok for me to show you." Odin nodded. Bonita approached Odin and shown the picture pointing out her mother. Odin's uncovered eye widened, "Frigga, look at this. Isn't that…?"

Bonita was now curious as to what was going on. Frigga took the picture from Odin who pointed out the woman to her. Frigga gasp, looking like she's was about to cry. "Ingeborg!" screamed Frigga, dropping the picture and ran out of the hall. Bonita, picking up the dropped picture, was now confused, "What?! What just happened?!"

Bonita looked around to whoever would answer the question. Thor looked as though he had seen a ghost as the guards whispered. Heimdall smiled even bigger, "I now know why I like you. You've arrived home, child." Heimdall bowed at Bonita.

Bonita backed up, falling backwards on the stairs to the throne. Loki came into the hall, "Mother just told me about girl's mother. Father, is it true?"

"Apparently so, Loki," said Odin.

"My sister…" said Thor, trailing off in thought, "Tell me, child, what had happened to my sister or I swear I'll kill you myself?"

"Ingeborg?"

Thor nodded. "I only know my mom as Silver Princess. My mom died years ago. This Ingeborg, I have no clue as to what had happened to her," croaked Bonita, her stomach now in her throat and her heart pounding loudly in her head.

Loki approached Bonita, smiling, lending her his hand, "Welcome home, niece. Welcome to Asgard."

"Niece? How am I your niece?" asked Bonita, looking around as she carefully took his hand. "Ingeborg is, or at least was, my daughter," said Odin, "We've banned her 20 years ago to Earth for disobeying a direct order from me."

Bonita's head was spinning when she got off the stairs. She bends over dry heaving onto the floor. It couldn't be right, thought Bonita, it couldn't be right. She then descended into darkness losing a sense of time.

Bonita wakes up in the middle of a field in the middle of the day. Beast's face is a foot away. "Daddy," said Bonita, weakly. "Bonita, you're safe. You're going to be ok. Just stay with me," said Beast, worried about her. She fell back into darkness once again.

Bonita woke up in the medical wing. She couldn't tell how long she was asleep. Beast sat next to her in a lounge chair asleep, with Plato's The Republic in his lap. Bonita quietly sat up in the bed and slid off of it. She quickly took the book from Beast's lap and gently crawled into it with her legs over the arm of the chair. She leaned her head against his moving chest and fell asleep.

Beast woke up feeling something strange in lap and looked down. Bonita was asleep in his lap and he liked that. He put his arms around her saying, "I'll be with you. Always."


	13. The Nightmares

"Bonita, tell me again as to what happened?"

"Why tell you again, Hank? I told you like 5 times," complained Bonita.

"Something doesn't add up," said Beast, pacing back and forth as Professor Xavier sat in his chair in a daze that the lights were on but no guinea pig moving.

"Ingeborg? That means "God's Protection" in Old Norse, if I remember correctly," commented Beast, as he stops, "Ingeborg? That's your mother's name?"

"Apparently so," said Bonita, gulping a spoonful of Capt'n Crunch. As she did, she felt those orange eyes peering down on her from the ceiling. "Hold on. I gotta go outside to try something," said Bonita, putting her bowl of Capt'n Crunch off to the side.

"I'm coming with you," barked Beast, hightailing Bonita out of the wing. "Fine. Suit yourself, daddy. Don't say that I didn't warn you," said Bonita, sarcastically.

They got outside to open fields of grass. It was a shame that part of it would be scorched, if Bonita remembered correctly. "Heimdall, I know you can hear me. Beam us up," said Bonita, loudly. All of sudden, there was a flash and Bonita and Beast were in a stream of light as stars blurred past them.

They got to the Bifrost and the portal was closed from behind them. Bonita looked back at it dizzily saying, "That was… fantastic, Heimdall. Don't you think we could do that again?"

"Hello, Beast. Welcome to Asgard. I just need to escort Bonita back to her holding cell," said Heimdall, smoothly with velvet smooth cream of a voice. "I'm sure you do. Lock me up, too, with her," said Beast.

No more than a moment later, they were in a squared room with a force field. "You know, Beast. I told you so don't quite…," said Bonita, going off onto thought, "Cut it."

"Alright, alright. Cut it out," said Beast, "What exactly did you do to get here?"

"I tore a guard's arm off. Not trying to. He grabbed me while I was on the run, trying to get to the Bifrost to get back to the mansion," explained Bonita. "Lemme guess, he spooked you?" asked a man, suddenly showing up from the entrance. "Oh, hell. Hi, Loki. Nice to see you again," said Bonita.

"Oh, I'm doing fine. But the guard's family isn't all too thrilled that you're back."

"Lemme see them to make it right. I feel bad enough that I haven't done enough sitting here thinking about it," said Bonita, looking into Loki's eyes.

"You'll see Welch Bjornson, soon. But now's not the time to think about what you did to a guard," said a much older voice. "Isn't that O…?" started Beast when an old man came down to face them, finishing the line, "Yes, I am Odin. But to you, I'm King Odin."

Loki now had a grin. "I still don't get why I can read you, Loki. Odin, why?" asked Bonita. Odin shook his head, "I don't know." Bonita saw some movement of the eyes and mouth, "Yeah, you do, Grandfather."

"I have no clue on what you're carrying on about, child," said Odin, looking confused. Frigga came up behind him, "Husband, can't you see that you can't lie to the child? It's inevitable." Beast looked at Frigga and saw the resemblance between Bonita and her.

Odin turned to her, "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"It's not hard to see that she's much like her mother. If she has any of the memories that she somehow recollected," said Frigga.

As it turns out, Bonita has been getting these nightmares of her mother but she hasn't told anyone, especially to Beast. The nightmares consisted on her teleporting to a strange world where only light seemed to not touched everything. The world was dark and the light only lit a small portion of the area that her mother was in. But that was it of the nightmares. Besides it also had Loki being picked up by a man who looked very much like Odin.

_Bonita, Bonita, if you're listening, please come back,_ thought Beast. Bonita looked at him and smiled graciously. She gently scratched his face as he looked at her lovingly. "Are you the creature that the child had been calling in her sleep?" asked Frigga, looking at the pair who was in the same cell.

Beast looked at Frigga with a shocked but disappointed expression. "It's not worth it, dad. It's ok," whispered Bonita, pushing him away from the shield, "You shouldn't have done that, Frigga."

Frigga had this look of contentment when Loki had the guards lower the shield. "Let's see what's so special about you, Beast," said Loki, who Bonita knew he was planning on something.

_Beast, if you can hear me, do not react when he does something, _thought Bonita to Beast. Beast looked at her and nodded. Loki created shadow clones of himself surrounding the two of them. Bonita scanned the room, looking for Loki's heat signature while she started to take the clones out. Beast stood there looking at the multiple Loki look-alikes in the room.

_Ok, dad_, thought Bonita as there one Loki left while she battled against the last clone. Beast quickly jumped at the opportunity and started giving Loki the taste of his fists in his face. Bonita was giving him the insides of Loki's mind as he was throwing the punches. The last punch caused Loki to be thrown out of the room unconscious.

"Loki, you're such a disappointment if you're allowing a blue Earth creature to beat you like that," yelled another voice, Thor. Beast looks to see Thor to be hugging Frigga, "Hello, mother."

"Back so soon from your quest, I see," said Frigga.

"Where were you, niece?" asked Thor, looking at Bonita.

"I was home. Told my father what happened."

"Your father? You don't mean the creature that knocked my brother unconscious," said Thor, confidently. Bonita nodded as she saw Thor's expression went from being happy and amused to unhappiness, "That's comforting."

Beast snorted, "Come on, Bonita. Let's go home." Guards surrounded him as Bonita stepped down. "I'd rather not, Odin. We just want to go home," said Bonita, warning Odin.

"Why do you want to go home if you are home, granddaughter?" asked Odin.

"Earth is the only home I know. I'm not familiar with Asgard as Loki does and he's not even from here," said Bonita. Frigga cried out, "What makes you think he isn't from here?"

"It's the nightmares. Mom transporting to a world where light doesn't touch the sky. Also saw Loki being picked up by Odin when he was an infant," explained Bonita. _You've been getting nightmares_, thought Beast questionably. She nodded.

Later that night, Beast and Bonita were asleep in their cell together when her dreams started. She saw a baby wrapped in white cloth. She couldn't see the person who was picking the baby up. But the baby's face was turning from blue to white. Then she heard a man's voice, much like Odin's, saying, "Well, hello, Loki." As the voice said that, the grown Loki came out of the darkness sitting on the throne and he was surrounded by fire. That was cause enough for her wake up immediately, with Beast shaking her.

"What happened?"

"You seemed to be having a nightmare. You kept screaming my name," whispered Beast.

"I'm so sorry," whispered Bonita, before she quickly fell back to sleep. This time, Beast slid close, holding her in his arms. She was shivering. Not from being cold but of fear. This is getting out of control, thought Beast, worried for her.


End file.
